<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drowsy Energy Governs by bravelove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108692">Drowsy Energy Governs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelove/pseuds/bravelove'>bravelove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snapshots of Minecraftian Extended Lore [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade-centric, Dream is a Pest, Gen, Intrusive Thoughts, It's 4 am I spent like 3 hours writing this send help, Kinda, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Dream Sharing, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade, Potatoes, Some Description of Imaginary Violence to Animals, Talking, Technoblade hears voices, This Uses My Own Personal Lore, e - Freeform, god dream, not dream smp compliant, prepare to be confused</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelove/pseuds/bravelove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Technoblade just wanted to do his chores, he didn't want to get roped into an exhausting conversation with Dream about how he didn't appear in the dreams last night and what he apparently missed. This wasn't his problem, even if the thought of a brand new hunt was tantalizing. Even if Dream had a point. He had potatoes to worry about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snapshots of Minecraftian Extended Lore [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drowsy Energy Governs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What's up I have au lore that covers every Minecraft YouTuber I know about in one huge extended universe, and it is out of control, sometimes I write things for it that probably only make sense to me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tilling the soil, Techno planted the last of his potatoes. Stretching and stifling a yawn as he looked over his fields. It would be his biggest harvest yet, and he stayed up to make sure it was all done in time. It had been a long full 24 hours of work, but it was worth it for the crop he was going to yield. He had even managed to get his hands on some off-world varieties, and he was very excited to see how those would grow. With a satisfied nod, he mentally marked that off on his checklist of chores. A part of him pushed him to go to bed, get some rest, but Techno shrugged that off. He had other duties he neglected all day and night; he could go a few more hours. It wasn’t the longest he’d ever stayed up; after all, sleep was for the weak, one of Sun Tzu’s truest testaments. He chuckled as a few of the voices switched from repeating E to complain he didn’t say that.</p><p>Standing up straight, he walked towards his weapons. He needed to sharpen his netherite axe. He felt around in his coat before taking out the file he used to sharpen it, specially made to sharpen even netherite blades. As he grabbed the axe, he decided he could sharpen it outside. It was a nice cloudy day, after all. If he stayed in the dark, he might decide to fall asleep, and he really didn’t need that. Fresh air would keep him awake, and so he would get fresh air.</p><p>Settling onto his favorite sharpening stump, Techno placed the axe between his legs and got to work sharpening. It was very meditative as usual, so he found himself yawning as he went through the motions. While many found the sound of a blade against the file to be ear crushing, Techno found it to be quite soothing. Few things were as reassuring to him as the art of being prepared. The sharp sound most would flinch at just a reminder of his power. </p><p>Really, despite the whole no sleep thing, it had been a great day. The voices were still in their calmer ‘E’ state, and he did not crave blood as intensely as he did on most days. The earlier meditations before beginning on his farming had worked wonders on that front today. Along with how well the soil had yielded to him today, making farming a bit less of a hassle. It had been a calmer day than he had in awhile. While he was so beyond the stage in his life where he had any chance of losing control, the blood god certainly wanted sacrifice. </p><p>Unfortunately, there was no place to direct it lately. No one else was around, and no one had earned his ire recently anyway. The few animals that stuck around the area weren’t really worth much effort either. So while a part of him would very much like to watch the blood drip off his tusks from a devoured fresh kill, he settled for farming and training. Sure it itched at him in a way he couldn’t really describe just to drop all pretense of being civilized and disappear into the woods to hunt, but that’s what the meditation was for. Just because he was one of this curse afflicted didn’t mean he was beaten by it. He was a piglin, not an animal after all. Just because temptation sang didn’t mean he could just drop everything for it; his mentor and Den Mothers taught him better than that.</p><p>More bird chatter than usual, a bloody part of him noted with an ear raised to the noise. He could easily go after it, figure out where it was, could probably impale it on his file, then he could eat. Or he could follow it, see if it would lead him to more birds, see how many he can impale at once. It’d be fun, really fun, more fun than he had allowed himself in a long time. </p><p>With a grunt, he shook his head and refocused on his sharpening. While yes, it would be fun, it’d also be pointless and a waste of a good bird song. Bird song was a sound alarm system after all, and that was very useful when you lived alone in a dense forest. He couldn’t just put down his chores to chase whims that everyday people, even normal piglins, wouldn’t have. He could feel it in his bones and deep in his tusks though he could guess they were only about 20 feet away with just hearing the bird song. He would just need to get sight of them. It would be enough to put the file through them, barely taking more than a few minutes, really. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, Technoblade slowed his sharpening and closed his eyes, listening to those voices he knew so well. All they said was E over and over, and Technoblade let himself join in, just becoming yet another voice in the tide of his mind. Not thinking about anything more than E.</p><p>Jolting as the voices suddenly switched to counting, Techno opened his eyes. The bird song was gone now; the birds likely had flown away during his stint in the E’s. The moment was lost, and there was nothing more to hunt. He allowed himself a small smile as his blood lust receded again, and the urge to hunt fell into a small hum in the background. That trick with joining the voices never failed as long as they were docile. Kept his mind blank enough not to ponder but just alert enough not to let his base instincts take over. His secret weapon against the urges if you had to describe it fancily.</p><p>With a pause in sharpening, Techno wondered just why the birds had flown off. After all, even as he was in that head state, he would have immediately snapped to awareness if he heard anything off like a twig being stepped on. Scanning the treeline, he sighed. Yup, that would explain it. Seeing no reason to really put it off, he spoke up, “Really Dream? Letting birds give you away like that? You’re supposed to be good at this.”</p><p>There was silence for a few seconds, but soon a bark of laughter broke through the silence, and the tree Techno was eyeing ruffled as Dream dropped onto a visible branch. “Aww c’mon Techno, it wasn’t like I was hunting you! Just wanted to drop in and see what you were up to.”</p><p>Techno simply lifted up his file and muttered, “Sharpening, what do you actually want?” </p><p>Dream nodded, a hand moving to fix his mask that had skewed a bit in the tree. “What can’t a guy just visit a friend? Hope that sharpening has been going well. Wouldn’t want your axe to be dull for our next spar after all!”</p><p>Techno let out a little snort at that, “Oh? And here I thought with how I beat you last time you’d want the handicap.”</p><p>Dream seemed to sputter indignantly at that, spouting a bunch of loud meaningless noise as he did during those manhunts he did with his closest friends that Techno could sometimes faintly hear as he tended the fields. He turned back to sharpening. If Dream had something actually important to say, it wasn’t this.</p><p>As he examined his axe to see if there was anything obvious that needed sharpening, Dream finally got to something important “I didn’t see you last night,”</p><p>Forcing himself not to groan, Techno rolled his eyes at that. “Maybe I just wasn’t sleeping when you were.”</p><p>“Bullshit.” Dream said with what sounded like a frown. “You need more sleep than most people there. For you to get the proper amount of sleep you’d need, I definitely would have seen at least a glimpse of you.”</p><p>“Look just because you couldn’t find me in your weird dreamscape doesn’t mean I wasn’t sleeping.” Techno tried to point out, really just who was Dream to get on his case about this?</p><p>With a sigh, Dream sat down on the branch. “You’re right about one thing, it’s my dreamscape all of you sleep in, mine, I know you weren’t there. That’s the fifth time this month you’ve been gone.”</p><p>With a wave of his hand, Techno grumbled, “Maybe I just found a way out of your dreamscape; I’m cured now, no more bloodlust from this Deathly Howl afflicted, or ex Deathly Howl afflicted I guess.”</p><p>“Bullshit! That’s even more bullshit! You love to hunt, even you wouldn’t give it up!” Dream cried out, an accusatory figure jabbed out at Techno. “No one’s been able to cure it, not even me, and I’m the one who accidentally created the damn thing! You haven’t been sleeping!”</p><p>“Yeah yeah oh mighty god of the hunt, truly, you are the master of my curse. The curse your edgy tween self called fucking Deathly Howl after they realized it even existed in the first place, no one but you could ever cure it.” Technoblade said, his lack of sleep making him sound even more deadpan than usual. </p><p>Crossing his arms, Dream looked away as he mumbled, “Look it sounded cool at the time when there was just the two of us...” Oddly enough, Dream seemed to wilt a bit as he said that before speaking up again, “Besides we both know your whole brand is built around how damn well and terrifyingly you fight. You would hate to lose the advantages it gave you.” </p><p>With a hum, Techno stood up, axe slung over his shoulders, “I suppose, then again I did beat even you in combat, I don’t think the normal bedwars plebian would really notice if my senses dulled down to that of a normal piglin.” With that, he suddenly swung his axe into a nearby tree with a loud thunk. Nodding as he checked the cut, perfectly sharpened, just like he thought.</p><p>Jumping at the sudden noise. Dream snapped up back to his feet, his eyes forced to the source of the sound. “Woah! Give a guy some warning!” Dream complained as he slowly set himself back onto sitting on the branch, hackles still raised.</p><p>With another yawn, Techno turned towards Dream, “You aren’t my Den Father Dream,” he very pointedly ignored Dream’s mutterings on how he doesn’t even know what that is, “I can do as I please when I please.”</p><p>Suddenly Dream shifted, not meeting Techno’s eyes through his mask as he looked away, “Well obviously, but aren’t we friends? I’m worried about you.”</p><p>“No you aren’t,” Techno bluntly replied. Friends was a bit of a stretch, even if an understandable one, but really there was no way Dream was actually worried.</p><p>With a sigh, Dream leaned against the tree, still not looking at Techno. “You’re right I’m not worried, you’ve done stupid shit with your sleep schedule before and you never want on a sleep-deprived hunting spree like everyone else probably would have. You’re in full control of my curse, well curse is a bit strong, but I suppose it technically fits. More control than any other person who has it, no one else in that dreamscape could handle not sleeping and not visiting my dream forest for so long. The lack of hunting, even hunting in dreams never ends well for any of them but you.”</p><p>“Yes yes I am very impressive and strong-willed, get to the point Dream.” Techno groaned, starting to grow sick of all these games and interactions Dream was trying to push onto him. </p><p>With a loud dramatic sigh from the god, Dream continued, “The point is the wind is shifting in a direction I don’t like. </p><p>Rubbing at his head, Techno felt like he was starting to get a headache from these stupid riddles Dream always liked to talk in, “Dream what the fuck does that even mean.”</p><p>“The original woke up, and I can sorta sense they are planning something big. So I need you to, with my help, track them so we can kidnap them and take them someplace they won’t be able to hurt anyone and I can stop procrastinating working on the cure.” Dream bluntly stated, perhaps also fed up with his own inane meandering with his words?</p><p>Techno blinked before staring intently at Dream. That wasn’t what he expected, “You mean, the original cursed? That weirdo who apparently has been asleep and trapped in that dream world of yours for like fourteen years? Who likes meat a bit too much? That original?”</p><p>“Hey! I didn’t trap them, something else was just keeping them asleep!” Dream protested, and Techno could practically imagine the scowl under Dream’s mask, “They awoke for the first time last night, and my predation sense has been going haywire since. Normally it only activates when I’m focused on the predators around me because like, it’d suck being the god of predation if I couldn’t turn it off after all! This time though there’s this stupid tingling in the back of my head I can’t turn off though, and it’s telling me a huge hunt is going to happen soon and I have to go personally witness it to truly appreciate it.”</p><p>“Predation, hunt, man, you really are a supposed god of a lot of things, Dream.” Techno noted, fiddling with the handle of his axe, “Anything else I should know about?”</p><p>Dream sighed, “Last I checked, unless Herobrine had dumped even more onto my plate when I wasn’t looking, I am the god of the wilds, survival, predation, prey, hunting, forests, and general fauna. That’s not important though, the important part is the super deadly person who woke up and is very dangerous and is setting off godly warning bells in my head.”</p><p>“All of this really sounds like not my problem.” Techno bluntly replied, “Don’t see how it’s an issue of mine at all.” He could feel the voices grow curious though, a few tentative ‘blood for the blood god’ were thrown out. He ignored them, just like he ignored how good anything Dream was threatened by would be to hunt. </p><p>Groaning, Dream rubbed under his mask. “It’s an issue because he’s an unstoppable killing machine who won’t stop with wherever he is hunting right now. Not to mention he is quite intelligent as well. He was one of my strongest hunters back in the dream, I’ve known him since we both were kids, this is serious. He needs to be contained.”</p><p>“Couldn’t you just like, kill him next time he dreams or something?” Techno asked, feeling more and more annoyed by this whole conversation, “Don’t see why you shouldn’t just alert some more experienced god and have them just smite them for you if not.” Techno smirked as he saw Dream stiffen at his barbs, served him right for interrupting his alone time, “Really this whole thing seems contrived, just zap him with god magic Dream, no need for dramatics.” </p><p>“Dramatics?! Technoblade take this seriously! He can’t turn off his insatiable craving for hunting like you can Techno! He can’t even mask it like every other member! People will die from him, people are dying from him!  If he isn’t stopped soon I don’t know how much damage this will cause before he’s finally taken down. I need to get him someplace safe so I can fix this!” Dream hissed, shaking with some emotion that wasn’t quite rage, “He’s dangerous and he needs to be stopped, but he’s also one of my friends who I grew up with, and dammit I care about him.”</p><p>“I mean, that just sounds like a lot of new orphans for me to torment,” Techno said with a small yawn, rocking on his heels. That did sound bad though, really bad, but really, it still wasn’t Techno’s problem. “Still not seeing why you are dragging me into this. Shouldn’t he listen to you or something?</p><p>“It’s funny that you think the kids aren’t just more hunt fodder for him.” Dream said with a sigh, very clearly in fact not finding it funny at all, “Look I know you don’t owe me shit, but he needs to be stopped, and we might be the only two people alive who can match and capture him. He won’t listen to me about this. I need your help to contain him. I will owe you so much if you help me. Just help me already!” </p><p>The forest went silent as Techno chewed on those words. If it indeed was such a threat, then the fight would likely end up coming to him anyway. Plus, he hadn’t been on a good hunt in ages. It could be a lot of fun and get rid of some of his pent up bloodlust. Not to mention that would be a handy favor to have in his pocket.</p><p>However, he also craved solitude and comfort. This would be a long-ass trip, away from his potatoes, to who knows where. He’d have to put his entire life on hold because Dream can’t control the weird curse thing he accidentally made. While sure the thought of an incredible destructive fight at the end tempted him, he felt he’d go insane if he had to put up with Dream for so long. He wanted both but also neither. As per usual, he was full of contradictions.</p><p>In truth, he never talked a lot to the original in the first place. Really he didn’t even know their name or if they even had one. They always weirded Techno out with how animalistic they were, so he made sure their paths never crossed. If they killed anyone important, he would get such a chewing out from Dream, he’d bet. It was a lose-lose whichever he picked, but who said he had to decide right this second?</p><p>“I’ll sleep on it.” Techno suddenly decided before stomping back inside, ignoring anything else Dream said. He had a lot to think about indeed. Creature comforts or instincts, farmer or warrior, action or inaction. He honestly had a lot to think about, that was for sure. He’d also need to make plans for his potatoes as well, some of those were expensive, and he wasn’t going to let them just rot in his fields. No one else around knew how potatoes even worked, so it’d be such a pain to get someone else to keep an eye on them. Well, all except, he suddenly realized with a shudder, Squidkid. Fuck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I promise you the original isn't who you think it is. You probably have never heard of the original before.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>